Kaname's Little Pureblood Slave
by my friend
Summary: a pure-blood's heart is very fragile. what happens when it gets captured by an unsuspecting victim? a couple meant to be together, but destined to be apart. can they overcome fate, or will her master find out? what if he too were to fall in love with her?
1. The Pureblood Slave Arrives

** Kaname's Little Pure Blood Slave**

it was a nice crisp fall day when i arrived at the headmaster's office. "why hello! my name is headmaster cross. i am sorry to say that i never received a letter from your parents. you are welcomed to attend however. it's just that we don't have the proper room for one of your nobility." he looked like he was truly sad. "It's alright. it is not your fault you did not receive the letter. i must ask you though, i have poor health, and i cannot be outside in the sunlight. that is why i came during the night. i am sorry for any inconvenience this may cause in the future." i said while bowing. i looked up and saw a strange look in his eyes. "tell me, your health condition wouldn't just be an excuse because your a vampire now would it?" my eyes grew wide. _i can't believe someone found out my secret already! how could i have been so careless!_ just then a girl with shoulder length hair walked in. "now now, you know that it isn't right to scare our new student." she scolded. she turned to me and smiled. "hello, my name is Yuki Cross! i hope that we can be friends!" she stuck her hand out. before i even realized what i was doing i shook her hand. suddenly she drew hers back.

"your hand is so cold! why didn't you say something! I'll go get you a blanket." she ran out of the room and came back with a wool blanket. she covered me up and i began to blush i'm not used to feeling anther's touch. "th-thank you Yuki." i turned my head towards the headmaster. "there is a reason i chose to come to your school sir." his eyes didn't give away any emotion. "oh? and why is that?" he asked. i took a deep breath " i know of your school's secret and i am need of assistance." his eyes grew wide, but only for a moment. "i don't know what you mean." i shook my head. "i think you do headmaster. i am well aware that your night class is full of vampires. i am requesting your permission that i see them. you see i am a pureblood vampire though i may not look it. when i was born a member of anther clan cast a spell on me. i must find the one who put it on me and have them break it before my 16th human year. seeing that you have the only school for vampires i am sure i will find him here." Yuki looked at me and said "but why are you looking here? shouldn't you be looking for an older vampire?"

i shook my head. "no Yuki. it was anther pure-breed that did it. although he does not know it. you see he did not do it on purpose." she began to shake her head. "b-but the only pure breed vampire here is..." "yes Yuki, it was Kaname that cursed me when i was born. now i no longer posses my powers, nor can my scent be found to anyone other than him. i am a slave to his will. he is on his way now. he can smell my blood and he will probably try to kill me. that is why i came here headmaster. will you protect me? i do not want to die a weakling." he shook his head "i will do my best, but i will not ganentee you anything." i smiled. "Yuki? i know that you used to have feelings for Kaname, so i want you to leave. i do not know what he will do when he sees me." she shook her head. "no! it was not right what he did to you. i will protect you as much as i can!" i smiled. "thank you Yuki. it means a lot to have a friend."

(sorry it's so short! message me on what you think or if i should continue. i have alot of ideas, but if no one is reading then i won't post anymore. even if one person wants me to continue, i will so be sure to let me know!!)


	2. My Hime

**Chapter 2 My Himi (princess**)

**A BIIIIIIIIIIGGGGG thank you to Rockhard Angel! You made me feel sooo frickn' happy. And if in the future anyone wants to use any of my ideas feel free, so long as you let me read them! ;) Anther BBBBBIIIIIGGGGG thank-you to my very first reader, kikyoevil. Thank you sooooo much for reading. I am dedicating this chap to both of you! I wuve you ssssssooooooooooo much. Ja ne! also for future references, i will be including a quote with every chapter (i REALLY LUV quotes! if you have any good ones tell me!) today's quote is... "The child learns so easily because he has a natural gift, but adults, because they are tyrants, ignore natural gifts and say that children must learn through the same process that they learned by. We insist upon forced mental feeding and our lessons"**

I smiled sadly as i gave what could be my last hug. I really did not want Yuki to be here but there was nothing i could do. I could hear my doom coming closer. Yuki stepped in front of me. Then the door flew open to reveal non other than Kaname himself. I didn't know what else to do so i got on my knees and bowed. "Who is this headmaster?" Kaname asked gesturing towards me. The headmaster jumped out of his chair and skipped over to me. He put his hand on my head and began to lean against me. "Kaname! This is our new student Miss.. Uhm, you never did tell me your name my dear." I bowed even lower. "I no longer own a name, as only a free vampire may be so pillveriaged." The headmaster sighed. "Kaname would you please tell her to speak her name? I can't very well have her in my files as "Nameless" now cans i?"

Out of the corner of my eyes i saw Kaname walk over. I immediately closed my eyes and braced myself. His hand went under my chin and brought my head up. "Please," he asked with such a pleading look, "tell me your name." I looked down as i spoke. "My name is whatever my master wishes it to be." He brought my chin up even higher. "Look at me." He commanded and i did. "Who is your master?" I looked into his beautiful eyes. "You are, master." He stood up and walked to the door. "I am no one's master." He said as he walked out. I heard Yuki run out after him yelling "Kaname! Wait!" I stood and walked over to the headmaster's desk. He joined me and sat in his chair. "Please sit." I did as he asked. He looked at me and sighed. "Tell me what your name was." I looked him in the eye. "I was called Emiko-Himi." He gasped and looked away. "Well this does make things a bit more interesting, doesn't it?" I laughed.

"Yes, i suppose it would seem so. Headmaster?" I asked. He looked out the window "yes?" I looked down. "I-If Kan, Master doesn't send for me where am i to sleep? i don't mean to be a bother, but the sun is rising." he looked back at me with a look of utter surprise. "how foolish of me. i am sorry, i didn't realize, i will have Zero take you to your dorm. i do not know where your room is, so you will have to ask Kaname. ZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOO!!" he called out. a boy with silver hair walked in. "Damnit! i am not your dog! and quit calling me like that i'm right here! can't you-" he stopped when he noticed me. he blushed and looked away.

"zero, this is Emiko-Himi. she is a very, uh, special guest here. i want you to show her to her dorm." Zero looked at the headmaster "aren't you going to give her her uniform?" the headmaster gasped as he jumped from his seat and ran to Zero. he hugged him and raced off while saying "i completely forgot! Zero watch her--" his voice trailed off as he got further away. i looked at Zero and bowed. "it is nice to finally meet you. i hope that one day you will get your revenge." i smiled as he took a step back "H-How did you know?" i tilted my head to the side. "how could i not know? everyone talked about it when it happened. i would have told you i was sorry, but i wasn't allowed outside the gates." his face turned into a horrible death-glare. "you're one of them aren't you?" he asked while pulling out a gun and holding it to my head. "no, i belong to one of them." i smiled he stood the shocked and lowered his gun.

"what do you mean?" i heard footsteps coming down the hall. "anther time perhaps?" the door opened to reveal Kaname. i got on the floor as soon as i saw him. I heard Zero's gun clicked as he prepared to fire. I jumped up and stood in front of him. "I can not allow you to harm my master!" I yelled while pushing the gun down. Zero looked shocked but he quickly gazed behind me at Kaname. "you're the one that OWNS her?! of all the filthy leeches you-" i slapped him. "i will not allow you to talk to my master like that! if you can not refrain yourself from doing so then i suggest you leave!" he stared disbelievingly at me. i guss no one ever hit him before. "how can you stand there and protect that, that, THAT FILTH?! you are a person, not a play-thing! how can you allow yourself to be owned?! you should not waste your life being a slave to HIM!" i sighed. "i have no choice in the matter. now i ask you only once more or i will be forced to take action. do not talk about my Master like that!"

he stood and put his gun away. "this isn't over." he said as he stared at Kaname. just then the headmaster came prancing in as if he was as gay as spring time. "Emiko-Himi! I brought you a brand new uniform!" i smiled as he handed it to me. he really was a strange human. "why hello Kaname. are you here to pick up Emiko-Himi?" the headmaster asked in a sweet little voice. Kaname nodded. "Come" he said. i waved to the headmaster and Zero. i followed Kaname with my head down. all my life i was brought up to be whatever it was he wanted. i was instructed on many things, but above all i knew how a slave should behave in public. he suddenly slowed down, almost as if he wanted to walk beside me, but i also slew down. i was not about to mess up. he sighed as he stopped completely. i fell to my knees and waited for him to continue. 5 minutes passed and i still waited. "would you wait until the sun rose?" he asked. i bowed. "if that is what Master wished." he sighed and i saw him run his fingers threw his hair.

he walked over to me and lifted me up into his arms. i gasped as a blush found it's way across my face. "M-Master? this is not proper." he silenced me by outing his finger to my mouth. "shh, my little Princess." my blush grew. never had i been in anyone's lap. i didn't know what to do. i was trained to be a slave not a mistress. i had no idea what i should do or how i should act. he smiled at my confusion. "do you know how i am to break the curse?" his eyes showed sorrow as he spoke. "i-i have no idea master. i was told you would hold the answer." he sighed. "i am terrible sorry." i jerked my head up. "NO! you must never say such things Master! it was not your fault! i should not have been born at that time. it is my fault if it is anyones'."

**well, that's it for now! i hope that was longer than the last one. also, the reason it took me so long to update was because i was grounded. now i can write my story again! if you'll keep reviewing i'll put a new chap up everyday, kay? Ja ne! **

"**Not being beautiful was the true blessing... Not being beautiful forced me to develop my inner resources. The pretty girl has a handicap to overcome."**


	3. Things revealed

If the blood i bled were blue, the sky would be painted because

of you. (I made it up myself. no stealing, cuz i got it copyrighted. XP) also

this chap goes back and forth from first person and third person you no

likey then you no readiy. ( my beta reader says so )

Chapter 3 Things Revealed

* * *

I didn't look up as I spoke those words for surely he would see my betrayal and strike me. It wasn't my fault that I was born, how can you blame a baby for being born? That's what they taught me. I'm worthless, I have no right to live and so my life must be commented to some one I knew nothing about. After the words had left my lips I looked up at my 'master' he looked at me with soft eyes. I didn't doubt for a minuet that those eyes could turn stone hard with anger for me if I disobeyed or didn't respect him. I felt fear, ever since that night where I had dared to speak out against my trainer, and here...i was scared all over again just imagining what my master's eyes could be like if I angered him.

I noticed that he had started to walk away from me. I gasped and quickly regained myself. "Uhm, master Kaname?" I asked, there was a quiver within my voice after what happened when he held me...so close. He sighed "Yes?" He glanced sideways at me. "Who is that?" He shifted his gaze to the approaching blond haired vampire in question. Kaname looked at me and froze, maybe it was because he didn't trust this person or maybe he didn't want the person to know me. I was so deep in thought about all the possibilities that he took me by surprise. He took my hand, without even realizing what i was doing, i snatched my hand back and slapped him across the face. Horror reared its ugly face on me. I was shaking, my mind said _get on the ground and beg...beg for forgiveness_...but my body wouldn't move He stared at me, his eyes resting on my trembling form.

His face was set in stone, I had to wonder if I would be whipped or worse, but he...started to laugh. It was soft instead of the cruel one I had expected I cast my eyes over to where the blond was standing, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. Now that I looked closer I noticed that it wasn't blond but a dingy platinum colour that he had, and harsh blue eyes. The man with the icy blue orbs shifted his gaze to me. "I don't know who you are, but you've just made a lot of people glad. and a lot more angry." I cocked my head to the side in a childish-like manner of confusion, one of the many habits I have. Among them are biting my lower lip when nervous.

Kaname FINALLY stopped laughing and stood up strait. "Aidou , this is Emiko-hime." The blue eyed gasped. "I didn't expect her to be this pleasing to the eye" I felt the blue eyes of this Aidou seize my form. I knew I was curvy but I never bragged about such things. I kept my beauty to myself afraid that my trainers would teach me in the ways of bedding There is another way the curse can be broken but I would never do it. To mate, I had to mate with a male whose blood was powerful, have him drink from me and keep me forever, no mistress just me. No one had ever touched my neck no one has ever drank from me and no one ever will unless they are my mate or...if Master finds a way to free me. My hair was louse and the long ink black hair with white tips bounced around me as I moved.

My silver eyes with blue specks locked onto his for a moment. I looked away fearful. I knew he was looking at my body I could feel the gaze on my chest and covered myself with my arms.I looked away from him. "Come now Aidou , stop looking at her like she is a piece of meat! She is no where as tasty any way look at her! What kind of vampire has silver eyes? All vampires have dark eye colors, who **are** you!" I looked and saw girl she was tall and very beautiful I was almost ashamed to look at her. She had on the night class uniform, she had long light magenta hair with red eyes Her voice was cold was that the price of good looks, a cold heart and personality. _Keh! Shut up Emiko _I child myself.

"Ruka," Kaname said in a warning voice, "This is Emiko-hime. she will be staying with me... you are not to come near her with out myself present do I make myself clear?" I silently gasped. _why is he sticking up for me? does he not understand that i am a monster, even in vampire standards. _As if sensing my thought he looked at me and smiled. My heart almost melted at the sight. _i can not believe he actually SMILED! _i looked at the vampire named Ruka. "it is a pleasure to meet you." i said sweetly while bowing. She glared at me, then huffed away. i tilted my head to the side. "Did i do something wrong?" i asked, a quizzical look on my face. Aidou smiled and chuckled lightly. "No my dear Emiko-himi. you did nothing wrong. Ruka is just mad because your beauty surpass' her own."

i took a step behind Kaname. i didn't expect that, no, he ..he had complimented me he said my beauty surpassed that of Ruka! All my life I wastold I was ugly worthless. I could tell that this man in front of me desired me. Desired me for his bed...he would not have me. Kaname looked at me with concern in his brown eyes. i was sure he could feel my aura that I gave off. He shifted his gaze to Aidou. Aidou squirmed under kaname's cold glare. I could see what he wanted to do, but it was being shoved to the back of his mind. i relaxed a little. Kaname must have saw, because he started walking towards what i assumed to be the dorms. As i passed by, Adio met my gaze. i could here what he was thinking.

_**Just wait my himi. he only cares for that human, and when he dumps you, you can bet your pretty ass i'll be there. **_

i shuddered. there was no way in hell i was going with this guy. i'd rather be disposed of. Kaname went into the dorm. i stood at the door and waited. He turned to me and smiled somewhat before beckoning me towards him. we began walking. Then i remembered that Kaname had told me he was not my master. i was troubled by this thought. if Kaname did not accept me as his, then i would surely die. but if what Adiou said was true, then he would be forever unhappy if he accepted me_. I can not, and will not compete with Yuki. _

(A/N look, for all you Kaname Yuki fans, i'm sorry. but this is MY fanfic. if you do not like it, then go write your own. if i get any flames about Kaname and Yuki, i will press that purty 'lil button.)

slowly I entered the room, waited until he closed the door. I keeled before him, I have not forgotten that slap i'm not stupid. My head was bowed so I did not see him start to remove his cloths. He now stood there standing in a pair of white pants and a black dress shirt. I felt his fingers underneath my chin. My eyes didn't meet his own. "Look at me little one" he commanded softly. Slowly my eyes looked up to meet his own. "Though you made me laugh, I must punish you for striking me" he said softly his breath warm on my cheeks. I nodded, various thoughts of ways of my punishment shifted through my head. Fear covered me and was thickly laced with in my scent. I knew he could smell it for even I could. "Stand" was his simple command, and stand I did. He then slapped me with the back of his hand, it wasn't even full force.

Her hand came to her cheek, and looked in to his eyes. Slowly arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to his warm body. He rubbed his own cheek against her slapped one. "Never do that again ok, then I wont have to hurt my little princess" he said while rubbing her lower back. She nodded while whimpering. The sun was beginning to rise and so they would soon need to go to sleep. Taking her by the hand Kaname showed her to the joining room that connected to his own and allowed her to sit on the bed. "when you greet me what shall you do?" he said lifting his hand towards her face. Acting like a cat she pushed the side of her face in to the warmth of his hand and rubbed her cheek and lips of over his fingers. She then took his hand and kissed the back of it. "Hmm, that will do. When you greet me in the night when you wake and when we separate to sleep. Oyasumi Little princess" with that he was gone, the white door closed behind him. Emiko-hime changed into a night gown that was already there on her bed and looked out of the window when she was done. The sun was peaking she watched until the bright rays hurt her, she cried quietly at the pain. But the beauty of the rising sun was worth it, she slipped into her bed and let sleep take her.

The night had fallen and I had awoke as usual at the same the moon rose high in the sky. I moaned as I got up stretching to get out all the knots in my body. I headed for the bathroom and had a warm shower_. today will be my first night with the night class at ...well class. _I giggled at my stupid thinking. I had just finished putting the blazer on when Kaname came in. I walked up to him and knelt. My head bowed. I felt his hand on my cheek and I repeated what I did yesterday at dawn when we parted. "Good evening my master" "Evening little one"mKaname told me that classes didn't start yet and that I was free to roam for a while. I just had to keep out of trouble. I made my way out side inhaling the cool crisp air, I stood under the only tree in the night class district. And I began to wonder, strangely all my thoughts led from one to another and when I had come to a stop I found that they lay one ...yuki. There is something about her that...puts me off yes she was kind to me but it was almost a too sweet kind, one that...wasn't real. Her aura is different from any human i have met. i stopped thinking when i felt a small pair of arms around my bare leg_. Stupid school skirts I wonder if the designer was a pervert. _The hands were cool and although the arms were around my let the small fingertips grasped the flesh of the back of my thigh i looked down and saw a human child.

I then saw the person of my thoughts run up to me...Yuki ran up to me and i looked up as she started to apologize. "i'm sorry Emiko-chan. the headmaster found her outside just a little while ago. she hasn't spoken a word, and there's no report of a missing child. i don't know what we'll do with her." I looked at yuki wondering if behind that smile was a snarl. Looking down at the human that was tightly holding my right leg. i bent down and picked her up. "What is your name little one?" she smiled. "Mikomi." i smiled and looked at Yuki. "Tell the headmaster that Mikomi needs some new clothes, please" Yuki smiled and reached out to grab Mikomi. But the human threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shirt. My eyes widened.

"Mikomi, go to Yuki. she'll take you to the chairmen." "No!" she cried as she buried her head further. i looked at Yuki for help. She yanked the child from me. Mikomi began to thrash. i saw a glint and gasped and took the child back. "Mikomi? open your mouth." she did as she was told. i looked into her mouth to find a perfect row of teeth, and two little fangs. i looked up and turned I felt him...my master ...Kaname Yuki once again snatched the child from me, and once again Mikomi began to thrash and hiss. "Yuki please," i begged, "She is just a biteling. she does not know any better." i saw Yuki's eyes flash in anger. "What do you mean!" she screamed. Kaname raised an eyebrow he was seeing yuki...the real her.

"It doesn't matter! she has to learn to listen!" Yuki yelled while rising her hand. i quickly stepped in and snatched Mikomi away from her. "How dare you! she is just a child. Children are supposed to be happy! they are not supposed to be beaten like i was!" i gasped. in my furry i had said something i was forbidden to do. i held the crying child to my chest. i looked at Kaname with pleading eyes. "please? just until i must leave?" he sighed and nodded gently. "Fine" he muttered. Mikomi jumped from my arms and hugged Kaname's leg. "Thank you father! Kaname's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Mikomi let go of his leg and ran back to me. "Mother, i'm tired." she said while yawning. i picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder. i could feel Yuki fuming. i took a step back as she glared at me. She thought that because the child called us Mother and Father that Kaname and i would grow closer. I hugged the little girl to my chest and closed my eyes. I then heard Kaname's soft voice: "Yuki, there are some things i think i should speak with you about." Yuki looked up at him and smiled. Kaname walked over to me and placed a strong hand on my shoulder.

"But first, i need to see these two to their room. Wait here, Yuki." she smiled at him like a child would look dreamingly at a candy store. Kaname smiled and lead me back up to the entrance of the moon dorms. When we had climbed the stairs and entered my half of the room he sat and watched as I lay Mikomi on my soft bed. as i was doing this i bent over.

I felt a sharp slap to my ass. It stung and continued to sting I looked back at him and knelt. "Again my little himi, you are being punished. Don't ever speak like that again you know it is forbidden. Next time...i will have to whip you" I could hear the threat and knew that it was a promise. I nodded and watched him head to my door. " I will see you shortly" he said and then left to go and deal with her ...Yuki

**everyone of you better review! a biiig thank you to my beta, she saved the story from it's own horrible suckyness. did i mention i love you? kaname is such a perv today's ending qoute..."did i mention i love you?" me after repeatly telling my beta i loved her. also, i'm working on a new story i should have posted soon. check it out!!  
**


	4. Notice for the Night Class

i scored a 107 on a Mary Sue test. i wanted to see if Emiko was a Mary Sue. LOOK WHAT IT TOLD ME!!

71 points or more: Irredeemable-Sue. You're going to have to start over, my friend. I know you want to keep writing, but no. Just no.

do you, as the readers agree with this?

IMPORTANT NOTICE!! i am thinking of quitting this story. i will post AT LEAST one more chapter, and if i get inspired, i will continue. PLEASE NOTE! i only write if ppl read. the one way i know if you are reading, is if you review! i am not telling you to, but you may just inspire me to write again. i have a poll on my profile, please vote. thank you. that is all.


	5. Be A Mate!

TODAY'S QUOTE...If ever things would change and your love would fade, I'd still not break the promise I made. if you let go I'll accept and there's nothing I can do but I'll be there and still love you...

Mikomi did not stir when i got into the bed with her. after a few moments, she snuggled up to me. it felt odd...havening someone this close to me. i awoke in the middle of the day, i could sense that something was wrong. i threw the covers off and gasped. mikomi was gone. in a panic, i looked under the bed. she was not there. i ran to the bathroom, fear had began to wrap it's cold hands around my throat. again, she was no where to be seen. _what should i do? what should i do?! master would not like it if i woke him. but...if i was quiet...maybe i could-_ i was interrupted from my thoughts. i heard a muffled sigh. in that same moment, my mind was made up. i would risk getting whipped. i needed to find mikomi. quietly, i crept past the door. it was beyond dark in my master's room, but being a vampire, that did not bother me. ever so slowly, i made my way to the door. "what is it?" i quickly turned around. standing less than 5 inches from me was mikomi. i sighed. "mikomi! what are you doing out here?!" she looked down. "i wanted to see father." tears came to her eyes. i sighed. "father is very busy. you should not ever wake him...ok?" she nodded her head, as i whipped away her tears. "now, come on. if he finds us out of our room, we're in big trouble." i said, leading her by the hand. "mother...i'm sorry." i bent down, and picked her up. "it's ok mikomi. i was really worried. promise me you won't do this again." she sniffed. "i promise Mama." i stroked her hair. i walked up to the bed, and tucked her in. "now go to sleep." i turned. i needed to shut the door. but as i was about to, a hand grabbed my wrist. my eyes widened beyond belief. there, gripping my wrist, was none other than Yuki. "keep that brat under control." she hissed. "Y-Yuki. i didn't know you were, i am terriblely sorry. it will not happen again." i said. she smirked. she yanked me into masters room. "i am not the one you should apologize to." she said, smirk intact. "you're lucky Kaname isn't here. otherwise...who knows what would happen to you? but i'll go easy on you." she said as she threw me onto master's bed. i heard the snap of a whip. my eyes grew wide with terror.

horrible amount of time lator

"that should teach you a lesson." she said, leaving the room. i quietly sobbed into the pillow. i had not cried out once, i didn't want to wake mikomi. somehow, i mangaged to make it to my bathroom. i filled the tub with warm water. i took a deep breath, and allowed my body to fall into unimagineable pain. the water made everything 10 times worse. i cried out. after a while, i leand my head back. i closed my eyes. i could no longer feel the pain...i could no longer feel anything. a knock on the door brought me back to my sences. "mama? father wants to know where you are." i heard mikomi say through the door. "i'm in here mikomi." i submerged my head in the water. i do not know how long i was undder. all i know is that i stayed until my lungs demanded air. i surfaced, only to be met with the eyes of my master. i gasped. "who did this to you?" he asked. i looked away. he grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him. "n-no one. i...i...fell." i mangaged to stutter. his griped tightened. he sighed, and lifted me out of the tub (yuish, she still has her clothes on. she didn't have the strength to take them off) he carried me to his room, and gently layed me on his bed. i yelled as soon as my body touched it.he got in behind me, and covered us up. a blush was forming across my face. "m-master, w-what are you-" he cut me off by placeing his finger on my lips. "do you know how worried i was, when i saw your blood on my bed?" he said, his eyes were filled with worry. "i thought some one had killed you. Emiko...i don't know what i would do if anything happened to you. i...will you be my mate?" (note: i say that him asking her to be his mate, is like asking her to marry her.) i was utterly shocked. "i- master...i-" "Kaname" he said. i shook my head. "master...i can not be your...your mate. you deserve the best. and...it is unheard of. if you were to take me as your mate...it would not surprise me if you were shunned." he smiled. "i have already spoken with the council. they approve of it." i shook my head. "i'm sorry...but i-" he cut me off again. "Emiko. i command you to take me as your mate."

yeah...sorry that was so sucky. listen, i promise that next chap will have Zero in it. after all, this IS a love triangle. what will Emiko do? she can't disobey a command, but...Kaname's mate?! what is a poor vampire to do? and, why is Zero acting so strange? what happened to Yuki? why am i asking so many ?'s? and just what is ichijo doing to Mikomi?! find out next time. please review! also, i might add the next chap lator tonight. today's ending quote is the best way i know how to explain how i miss my guy friend.

He was never my boyfriend, but I miss his hugs, his smiles, his advice, his love, his kindness, the times we cried together, and the times we laughed together. I guess I fell in love with our friendship


	6. of books and kisses

A humongous glomp to those who voted in my poll! You inspired me so much, I decided to update right at this moment! Uhm...lets see...

**Kitsuni69**- I shall continue to add to this story as long as ppl inspire me. And I would not call this good work, but thank you for the complement.

**Kiryuu Yume**- Thank you my friend for reviewing. This chap is dedicated to you! I hope that you enjoy! Most ppl would never have seen. I am sorry. Normally I can hide it. sighs Yes, I am hurt. I see a therapist, because of what my friend did to me. But...the ppl here, and the ones that review, make me almost whole. Please, do not worry. I am fine. Thank you for caring.

**anonymous but important**- Thank you for telling me. You do not agree. I hope that I am getting her across correctly. Thank you for reviewing, and as I told Kitsuni69, I shall update as long as I am inspired. Thanks for reading!

**kikyoevil**- Thank you for being the very first person to leave a review. I can't make her jealous of Yuki, but I can make her rivals with Yuki. Thank you for reading!

**yunibell**- I hope that you continue to read! Thank you for leaving a review. Also, I hope that this was quick enough for you!

**Rockhard Angel**- I hope that you read this when you get back!

Also, I want everyone to thank my awesome Beta!! Thanks to her, the other chaps have been fixed! Not much difference, just spelling and grammar. Go look if ya want, don't care if you don't!

**Today's quote!** "To laugh often and much; to win the respect of intelligent people and the affection of children...to leave the world a better place...to know even one life has breathed easier because you have lived. This is to have succeeded."

Well...I have mostly found success then! Cuz my friend Bre is still alive and kickin'!

I apologize! I am afraid that Kaname may get OOC from here on. I am sorry; please find it in your heart to forgive me Kaname!! Uhm...just a quick note...I am 15, and I have never had a boyfriend, sooooo if this chap seems...kinda...freaky...it's because I have only read lemons, not experienced any of this. TIPS ARE WELCOMED!!

* * *

I was shocked. "Then I have no choice. I accept." I said quietly. Really, I had no choice. What was I supposed to do? Tell him that I refused to obey him? I don't think so.

He smiled. "Good. The ceremony will take place next week. Until then, you may go where ever you wish. The others will do whatever it is you wish. And, I shall have anther talk with Yuki."

I gasped. As much as I disliked her, I could not allow Yuki to get in trouble because of me. "P-Please Master-" he placed his fingers on my mouth.

I shuddered as he breathed on my neck. "I told you to call me Kaname. If you disobey me again, I shall have to punish you." He said, licking my neck. A faint moan left my lips. He smirked, and began kissing my neck. He trailed his kisses all over me, stopping when he reached my shirt's neckline. He began to slowly pull my shirt up, leaving a trail of kisses up my stomach.

I gasped. "K-Kaname..." I moaned.

He pulled back, leaving me breathing hard. "I see you learn quickly." He said, burying his face in my hair. I sighed when he wrapped his arms around my waist. He sat up. "Emiko...are you hurting?" He asked, worry evident on his face. I shook my head, but gasped when he touched my back. "Liar." He said. I closed my eyes. "Drink my blood."

My eyes snapped open. "What?!" I asked, shocked.

"I said, drink my blood. I can't stand to see you in pain. (AGAIN! I AM SOOOOO SORRY TO THE CREATOR OF VAMPIRE KNIGHTS!! I AM SORRY THAT KANAME IS BECOMING OOC!! FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE ME, MY READERS!!) I want you to drink my blood. It will help you." He said, taking off his shirt.

"B-But I-" he shook his head. I bit my lip. I had no idea what I should do. He laid down, and pulled me closer to his body. I gulped, and inched my way to his neck. He shuddered, as my breath teased his skin. "Are you sure? I have never had blood before. I may take too much." I said worriedly. I didn't want to hurt him.

He smiled, and nodded his head. I took a deep breath, and as I released it, I dug my fangs into his beautiful neck.

There are no human words that can describe what it felt like. It was the most wonderful, intoxicating thing I've ever experienced! A small moan escaped his lips. To think, that I could do this to him! _This is the only power I have. Seduction. I may not have been trained, but only because I did not need it. I realize that now._ I was brought out of my thoughts, when Kaname's hand found its way to the back of my neck.

He began massaging me. I shuddered, as I gently pulled out my fangs. I sealed the wound, and rolled off him. My energy was completely drained. "Emiko!" Kaname said, worry in his voice.

"Hmm?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open. He sighed. I felt his arms wrap around me. I fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

I awoke sometime later, finding no one in the bed with me, and got up. I stretched, surprised when I found that I no longer was in pain! Drinking Kaname's blood had healed my wounds. I smiled as I felt a soft weight land on the bed. "Mama! Mama!" I heard Mikomi yell.

I smiled. "Yes?"

I turned. There were tears in her eyes. "Ichijou is being mean to me!"

I laughed as I pulled her close to me. "Go bring him here."

She smirked and ran off. A few minutes later I heard Ichijou knock at the door. "I see you are awake." He said while bowing.

I sighed. "Do not bow. Now then how are you being mean?"

He smiled. "I won't let her read the manga she wants. It is for adults. I told her I would read one about princesses, but she doesn't want to hear those. I have no idea what to do."

I laughed. "Mikomi, why do you not want to hear those?" I asked, helping her onto the bed.

"Mama! I've already heard those! I want him to read one about vampires! And he won't! He is a big meanie stupid head!" She huffed.

I looked at Ichijou. "Well? You heard her. Tell her a story about a vampire. Now Mikomi," I said while looking at her, "let Ichijou read you this story. But, he will choose the next one. Ok?" I asked while smiling.

She nodded and ran over to Ichijou. She held her arms up so he could carry her. "There are clothes for you to change into. Ruka picked them out. They are on that chair." He motioned to the chair by the bathroom door. "Thank you Ichijou." I said. He bowed and left.

After I had taken another shower, I changed into the clothes Ruka had gotten for me. (media./image/anime vampires/shadowassassin01/anime couples/couple-1-1.jpg?o114 the one the girl is wearing) I decided I would take a walk. I left Kaname's room, and somehow managed to find my way to the front entrance. I was stopped by Mr. Pervy Eyes, Aidou. "Why, Emiko-hime, what a nice surprise! Isn't it a little early for you? The sun is just beginning to set."

I smiled. "I could say the same to you. Would you mind telling Ichijou that I am taking a walk?"

He nodded, and held the door open for me. "I shall be counting the seconds until your return."

I grimaced, but kept walking. When I was far enough away, I sat down under a nearby tree. I heard a click. I looked up. "Hello Zero. To what do I owe this meeting?"

He seemed like he was thinking, but he put his gun away, and sat down beside me. "I...heard what Yuki did." He stated, looking away.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

He opened his jacket, and began pulling something out of his pocket. "Here." He said, as he tossed me a small package. I looked down at it, and began carefully opening it. I smiled. It was a book titled Marked. (most awesome vampire book ever! i shall double check the title. it is at my mother's house)

"Thank you, Zero." I said, while I began to read the back. I stopped when I felt him gaze at me. I looked at him. "Yes?"

He blushed, and looked away. "Is it true?" He asked. I must have looked confused, because he continued. "I...heard that you were going to be HIS mate." He said "his" as if it was a disease.

I sighed. "I had no choice, but yes. I agreed." I said, looking away.

He grabbed my arm. "_W__hy? Why do you let that...that leech treat you like that?_" His voice was full of anger.

I looked away. "You don't get it do you? I have no choice Zero! I am a slave! I always have been! He is the only one that can break the curse!" Tears were streaming down my face.

Zero pulled me closer to him. "No, he isn't! There must be another way! If I can find a way, do you swear you will leave him?"

I shook my head. "There IS no other way!"

He pulled me to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just promise me. If I can find another way, you won't let him treat you like that." I nodded. He pulled away. "Good. Now, get back to your dorm." He gave me a quick kiss, and left.

* * *

**ZERO'S POV!!**

"Just WHAT was THAT about?" My brother asked when I turned the corner.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, as I walked past him.

"Oh, no? Then I guess you didn't just KISS her!" I turned. So he had seen that. "What's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself." He said, worried.

I shook my head. "I don't know. All I think about is Emiko. I can't get her out of my mind. And every time I think of the things that _leech_ could do to her, I get so angry!"

My brother smiled. "You love her."

My heart seemed to stop. _ Love? Is that what this is? But how? I just met her. Besides, she's a pureblood. It can't be love._ I shook my head. "No. I do not love her. I...I don't know. She must remind me of Lilly." (ok. not the horse. i'll have a filler chap explaining who this "lilly" is. i'll put it up next.)

"Lilly? Well, I guess she does look a bit like her, I guess you're right. Besides, as if YOU could fall in love!" He began laughing. He put his arm around my shoulder, and we began walking back to our room.

That night, all I could think of was my brother's words. _"You love her." D__o I really? Is that what this feeling in my chest is?_ I let my thoughts wander, until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- yeah. THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAP EVER!! XD sorry it took me so long to update! wow. you guys. 29 ppl have voted in mah poll! i guess i'll continue. but, if you have any ideas or ?'s, or tips, please let me know. i'm going back to Kingdom Hearts. so if you want me to continue, i need to be _inspired!_ a REVIEW, or a PM. ANYTHING! i just need inspiration!! XD anyway, i am going to start adding my little replies to the reviews in the chaps. i'm lazy.. if it bothers you, then just skip to the story. but i think the ppl that actually review need some extra loveing! hoped you liked it!

**Today's ending quote!**

I'd rather be a could-be if I cannot be an are; because a could-be is a maybe who is reaching for a star. I'd rather be a has-been than a might-have-been, by far; for a might have-been has never been, but a has was once an are.


	7. his memories

**A/N: OMG!! it has been SO LONG since i have updated! i am beyond sorry. i shall now update this at LEAST once a week on...Sunday. well, i shall write it on Sunday, so look for the updates to be at the beginning of the week. **

**THANK YOU to the ppl who reviewed! i am in a rush to write this, so i shall add personal thanks next chap. also, if i get three reviews, i will update twice a week. but, i shall not withhold any chaps. if i do not get any reviews, i shall still update, so do not worry!**

**_(author sighs) Lilly's Chap!! i will update around the weekend with the next "actual" chapter!_**

**OH! **_things like this_** are like the uhm...what is it called? nararator? gods!i need mah beta! btq, she is gone at the moment, so bear woith the mistakes. i looked over it, but i gots A.D.D. so...yeah.**

* * *

_picture if you will, a young Zero. this of course takes place before his parents die. he loves his brother, but he is about to meet someone he can never forget..._

"Zero! come down here honey!" shouted his mother from the bottom of the steps. Zero's father had taken his brother (whose name i do not remember!!) to the doctor for a checkup.

Zero ran down the stairs, but skidded to a stop when he saw a small figure taking off her coat. his eyes widened in horror as he saw the figure had two small fangs.

"Zero, this is Lilly." his mother said. he opened his mouth to speak, but she raised her hand for silence. "I realize she has fangs. i assure you, she is not a vampire. you see, she is an experiment the hunters are doing, and it is now time for us to teach her what we know." she explained as she held the girl by her shoulders. she pushed her forward a little, and spoke. "Zero, i want you to take her outside and show her the woods. allow her to get acquainted with the area before you come back. take all the time you need."

the little girl said nothing as she put on her coat. Zero hatefully grabbed his off the hook, and without waiting for Lilly began to head towards the woods. she caught up with him, but gave him space as she trudged on behind him. there was a light coat of snow on the ground. she stopped as she stared at it in wonder. Zero, no longer feeling the presence behind him turned. he rolled his eyes as he walked back and jerked Lilly's hand so she would follow him.

"Zee-roe" she said, trying to get his attention. he turned his head and saw she was pointing to the ground. she had a questioning look on her face.

"Snow" he said as he once again began to walk. _'what is wrong with her? can she not talk?' _he mused as he felt a small tug on his hand. he stopped and saw that Lilly was pointing to his dog that was no making it's way over to them. he smiled. "Cujo." he said as he bent down and began to pet his dog. it oftened snowed, so his parents had gotten him a husky.

Lilly looked at the dog and bent down. as she reached her hand out to pet it, Cujo suddenly snapped his head and bite down on her hand. Zero tried to get the dog to release its grip, but it was useless. he stared as Lilly did nothing to get the dog off. instead, she allowed the dog to bite her. she bent over and laid on the dog as she stroked its fur. slowly Cujo released his grip. he then whimpered and licked her hand. she smiled as she pet his head. she looked up at Zero and smiled. "Cujoe" she said as she petted the dog. Zero nodded.

Lilly sat up and started walking into the woods. Zero shook his head and followed close behind. the rest of the evening passed with Lilly pointing to random objects and Zero telling her the word for them.

TIME SKIP!!

* * *

Zero walked into the house and shrugged off his coat. he hanged it on the hook, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mom?" he asked.

"yes?" she asked, taking the pie out of the oven to cool.

"How come Lilly can't talk?" he asked iln a rushed voice. his mother put the knife she was using to cut the pie down.

"Look Zero, there are just some things you have to wait to understand. Lilly is one of them. Now, i spoke to your father, and the roads are getting bad in town. he and your brother are going to stay at your aunts house. i want you to take Lilly up to your room. tonight she can sleep in your brother's bed. get ready for bed. i'll be there in a few moments to help her get ready."

Zero nodded and headed out the door. Lilly was waiting where he had left her, she still had her jacket on. he gently pulled it off her and led her upstairs to his room. he pointed to his brother's bed and left to change into his pajamas. when he returned Lilly was sitting on the bed looking around the room. she smiled when she saw Zero walk in. he asked where his mother was, but of course he did not get an answer. "oh, sorry. i forgot." he laughed. as if she could answer him. he left and went downstairs. he looked all over, but could not find his mother. finally he looked in his parents room. his mother was passed out on the bed. he quietly shut the door and went back to his room.

He walked over to his brother's colset and pulled out a pair of old pajama's. he thought they would fit, so he tossed them to Lilly. she didn't react. instead, she looked at the clothes that landed at her feet in wonder. Zero blushed and walked over. averting his eyes, he pulled off her shirt. he quickly dressed her in the pajamas and turned of the light.

TIME SKIP!!

When he awoke, he saw Lilly still in bed sleeping. he rolled over, and landed on his brother. "W-What are you doing here? i thought you and dad were staying in town?" Zero asked, clearly confused in his sleepy state.

his brother sighed. "we did. we got here this morning. mom said to let you sleep. so, what is it like?" Zero looked puzzled, so he continued. "the experiment!" he said, pointing to Lilly.

"Oh, you mean Lilly. well, she can't talk. put i think she wants to. sorry, i didn't know what else to put her in." his brother shook his head.

and things continued to be peaceful. the three friends spent their days teaching Lilly to talk. after a few weeks, she could make simple sentences. but, i am afraid my readers that their happiness was not to last. a day came when the brothers woke up and found their friend to be gone.

the twins rushed down the stairs into their parents room. "Where is she?!" they both yelled in unison.

their parents looked away as they explained. "the hunters needed her to perform what she was created for. unfortunately, she had become too attached to the two of you. they had to delete her." the boys' faces were blank.

"YOU KILLED HER?!" Zero yelled, his small body shaking from anger.

"look, someday you will understand. look son, i know you were attached to her, but she was just an experiment. nothing more. she could never have been an actual person. from the moment she was created she was destined to die. don't you understand?"

_but Zero did not understand. he wouldn't understand until he came to live at the academy. the headmaster had explained what was really going on. the hunters had created a monster, a monster they code named "Lilly" she was to educate herself by spending time with the best of the hunters. she would learn there secrets, and then, when she was at her prim, she would be sent into battle against purebloods. the hunters had been very close to their victory. they created her with fangs so the vampires would not harm her. she was to infiltrate the purebloods headquarters and tell them the hunters had killed her family. however, on the very same day she had met Zero, her DNA was altered. it was unexplainable. here was the ultimate weapon, and it had been altered by a ten year old boy. they attempted to understand how it was possible, but they could not. they labeled it as a fluke. they would never again try the experiment, they had no time to before the very same people who had created her were killed by aristocrats. all the information they posed were taken and analyzed by the vampires. it was only a matter of time before the information slipped into the wrong hands. the vampire who came across the information had anther plan in mind. he persuaded a pureblood to allow him to perform tests on her child. he altered her genes so that she would be obedient only to the Kuran blood line. when the child was born, she was taken away from her real mother and was brought up thinking it was just a curse. little did she know that the power to save her rested in the hands of the one who would never do what was needed, Zero._

* * *

**XD sorry to leave on a cliffy. now, i do not want any ppl asking me what he would have to do. all of you will find out in good time. i will leave you with one clue. precious to some, but taken by few. would you be the only one? take mine, and i shall forever be yours. and yes, it will make sense later. any guesses?**

**thought i forgot? ending quote: **_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."Reaper Man, Terry Pratchett_


	8. OMG HELP!

OK! SO! I have not updated in forever, and I swear I tried! I rewrote the first chap, because my writing style has improved, and I really have not given my idea justice. But! I can not access the 2nd chapter! Please, if any of you can get to it, send it to me, or I will have to rewrite the entire story! Which I am not saying is a bad thing, I would use the same idea, but who knows what will happen. So, if you kind people would either not mind me giving this story a fresh start review! Or if you can get me chapter two and you would like for me to just rewrite and then continue on the path I am on now, REVIEW and then send it to me! For those of you without accounts, my email is on the bio! PLEASE! This time, I SWEAR I will not stop until the story is complete, I get hurt, I die, or I go on vacation in the summer.


	9. Chapter 9, A New Begining

**Hello my lovelies~ Have you missed me? **

**I just wanted to let you loves know that I am remaking this, I decided to put the first chapter both here and in the actual new story. I am doing this for those that have subscribed to this story but not to me. There are a few changes, and I think this time I'm going to continue with it. The story may eventually change, but for now I am going to try to stick with what I have created.**

**Please review, I may provide a link to the new story, but I may not, haven't decided yet.**

* * *

When I first arrived at Cross Academy the leaves were just beginning to fall from the trees. The silver beams of moonlight shown on the falling leaves, giving the place an eerie look. Slowly making my way into the headmaster's office I briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do. Shaking my insecurities I took the first step by knocking on the door. I heard what sounded like shuffling of feet and a man with glasses opened the door, welcoming me inside. "I just received word that you were arriving. It seems your letter got here only a few hours ago. I'm afraid I don't have a room to suit nobility such as yourself just at this moment." He informed me, a small frown upon his lips.

I shook my head, taking the seat across from the desk he had motioned me to. "It's not a problem. I won't have use of your…normal rooms. You see I have poor health, and cannot enter the sun. I require a room with no windows, or very heavy drapes." I informed the man, watching as an odd look crossed his face.

"Do you happen to be a vampire Miss Emiko?" I turned away, not surprised that he had found out. I took a breath before explaining.

"I am. I'm looking for a certain vampire to break a spell that was cast on me. I was used as a bit of an experiment and I'm afraid I only have until the first of the year until it's too late. You have a school here, for vampires, the only one I have found. I thought to myself he would be here." I didn't bother telling him that I was a pureblood; I assumed he found out from the letter.

"What makes you think he's here? Surely there are a hundred different vampires that could be the one you are looking for." He walked over to the window, his back facing me. I sighed.

"You only have one pureblood here don't you? On his birth I was cursed, I am a slave to his will. Only he can tell I am a pureblood, and as such only he may drink from me, should he wish. I come here to find Kaname. I wanted to speak with you first; I don't know how he will react to my smell. As I mentioned before, I was a bit of an experiment. There is no doubt in my mind that he is on his way now." I turned my head; I had just heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Come out Yuki, and say hello. You know it isn't polite to spy on people." I turned toward the girl the Headmaster was addressing. Her hair was a dark brown color; her eyes reminded me of red.

"Hello Yuki, pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand, watching as she took a step forward and shook.

"Your hands freezing! Is it true? Will Kaname try to kill you? I don't think he could do something like that, you don't appear to be evil." I smiled.

"I'm afraid I don't know. That is why I came to ask for Headmaster Cross' protection." In the distance I heard heavy footsteps quickly making their way to the room. "We'll find out soon enough, he's on his way." I said, standing to face the door.

Yuki suddenly threw herself in front of me, a defensive position. "I won't let him hurt you for no reason. I don't know the whole story, but you should get a chance to speak your mind."

I sadly smiled and pat Yuki's shoulder. "Thank you Yuki, it means a lot that you would want to help something like me." I held my breath as a rapid knock on the door was heard, followed by the slow creak of it's opening.


End file.
